


Smutember

by crunchyslippers



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Six - Marlow/Moss, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: ??? I don't have a ship name for them, Adult Content, Adults, Affairs, Alpha Jeremy Heere, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Actress, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Araleyn, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Boners, Begging, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Bottom Michael Mell, Butt Plugs, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Caught, Cheating, Churchgelica, Coitus Interruptus, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Costumes, Coworkers AU, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic, Established Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Established Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, First Time, First Time in a New Place, Food, Food Kink, Foreplay, Frozen Yogurt, Future Fic, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Hamliza, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Helenatasha, Helenkhov, Hook-Up, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Infidelity, Infidelity, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Marlene - Freeform, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Modern Era, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining to Lovers, Natanatole, Natandrei, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudity, Nurse Roleplay, Older Characters, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Omega Michael Mell, Oral Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Photographs, Photography, Pillow Talk, Pinkberry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Pre-Canon, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Rimming, Roleplay, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Short, Shower Sex, Slight Period-Typical Sexism, Slight Possessiveness Kink, Slight fluff, Smutember 2020, Strip Tease, Switching, Tags added as I remember them, Temperature Play, Temporarily Long-Distance Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Brooke Lohst, Top Jeremy Heere, ambiguous era, boyf riends - Freeform, cheleanor, implied Bisexual Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov, meremine - Freeform, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchyslippers/pseuds/crunchyslippers
Summary: All my works for Smutember 2020! Spoilers and trigger warnings will be tagged accordingly.**PLEASE DO NOT READ, KUDOS, OR COMMENT IF YOU ARE A MINOR.**
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina, Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst/Michael Mell (imagined), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105
Collections: Smutember 2020





	1. Dirty Talk (Araleyn)

Anne Boleyn doesn’t like to talk about her past. Being hated by an entire country, having her own family betray her at the trial before her execution, having her head chopped off in front of a cheering crowd of hundreds, and remembering all of this after she was resurrected is undoubtedly traumatic, and she’ll probably have to go to therapy for the rest of her (new) life to resolve it all. That being said, things are a bit… different when it comes to Anne’s sex life. For some reason, when she’s with Catherine, she  _ enjoys _ being reminded of her past and twisting the facts for the fun of things. Like right now, for example.

“You’re just a whore, aren’t you?” Catherine murmurs, rubbing two fingers against Anne’s clit. “Even then, all you wanted was to be fucked right.”

“Yeah,” Anne breathes, resting her head against the pillow. “How’d you know?”

“I just know. You would spread your legs for anyone, babe, don’t try to deny it.”

“I’m not trying to deny it-  _ ah! _ ” The warm wetness of Catherine’s tongue replaces her fingers on Anne’s clit, lapping slowly upwards. “That feels so  _ good _ , oh, God,  _ please _ keep going, Lina!”

“Nope,” Catherine says from between Anne’s legs. “You don’t get to finish yet. I have a task for you.”

“What is it? I’ll do anything for you!”

“You have to recite something.”  _ Oh my God, is she  _ seriously  _ going to clash over religion with me  _ now?! “‘I am a slut.’” Oh. Oh that’s  _ hot. _ “‘Nothing can change this, and I belong to Catherine of Aragon only.’ Okay?”

“I am a slut.” As Anne speaks, Catherine’s hands slowly traverse her breasts, her fingertips brushing against Anne’s hard nipples. “Nothing c-can change this, and I belong to C-Catherine of Aragon only.”

“There we go. I guess that whore mouth of yours is good for one thing.” Catherine dips her head back between Anne’s legs, resuming her lapping, but quicker than before. It’s not long before Anne comes, brilliant white flashing behind her eyes as she convulses on Catherine’s tongue.

“Holy  _ shit, _ that was hot,” Anne mutters when she sits up.

“I figured as much by how hard you came.” When Catherine kisses Anne, she can taste herself on Catherine’s lips. “ _ Cumslut. _ ”

“Hey, you’re just going to make me horny again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to do Smutember," says the girl who still hasn't finished Femslash February.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment and kudos!
> 
> Also, it's 11:57 in my timezone. AO3 is just in a different one.


	2. Foreplay (Cheleanor)

“I mean, I don’t see why it’s such a big deal,” Eleanor says, her hand laying on Chidi’s thigh. “Well, I see why it’s a big deal to  _ you _ , I just think your reasoning is stupid.”

“Why? Waiting until marriage ensures that we won’t break up  _ and _ that it’ll be special.”

“We’re literally  _ engaged _ , Chidi! I already want to stay together for the rest of our lives! Okay- if I start touching you, will you stop being indecisive?”

“Maybe, but don’t count on  _ it _ -” Chidi chokes as Eleanor ghosts her fingertips over his clothed cock.

“Got a problem, philosopher man?” Eleanor teases, pressing down a bit. “Something I can  _ fix _ for you?”

“I can take care of it myself, but thank you.”

“You’re getting harder by the second.” Swinging her leg over Chidi’s legs, Eleanor settles on her fiance’s lap, feeling his erection rise further against her ass. “Just let me take care of you for once?” A pause, getting longer by the second, fills the room. Eleanor can’t stand how Chidi waits sometimes.

“You know what, sure. If you’re that adamant about it, we can do it.”

“Fork yeah! That’s the spirit!” Eleanor kisses Chidi full and beamingly now that she has his consent, and it doesn’t take long for Chidi to give in and start kissing back. She starts to put him out of his misery by returning her hand to his still-clothed cock and squeezing it. Chidi, ever the gentleman, reaches his hand for the waistband of Eleanor’s jeans.

“Can I take these off? It’s only fair that I get you off too.”

“ _ Totally _ ,” Eleanor breathes. Chidi inches Eleanor’s jeans down until her simple white boxers are in full view, then gingerly rubs his hand over her crotch. The whispery sensation on her pussy makes her sigh pleasantly into Chidi’s shoulder.

“More?”

“Oh yeah.” The cold air against Eleanor’s bare skin makes her shiver a little, but the sensation is quickly abated by Chidi rubbing her clit gently, sending a shock of warmth up her spine. She’s ready now. “Think we should get comfy?”

“Sure.” Eleanor hesitantly separates herself from Chidi to strip down, but lays back on their bed the second she’s done. Her breasts shift back a little as she teasingly arches them up to Chidi.

  
“Alright, let’s quit the foreplay and get to the real forkin’ thing. You’re gonna  _ love _ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and kudos!


	3. Striptease (Natanatole)

Natalya Ilyinichna Rostova is not naive, no matter how much everyone around her insists that she is. For example, she knows that Anatole invited her to his home for more than just their usual rum and tea, which becomes even more apparent when he opens the door. His teeth glint behind a half-grin, and his hooded eyes rake over her body.

“Come in, Natasha,” Anatole greets. “May I take your coat as usual?”

“Actually, no. I have something to show you tonight.” Natasha grabs Anatole’s hand, taking the lead down his halls and hoping he’ll show her where his bedroom is—if he understands that she knows his plan to take her there eventually.

“Where are you taking me, Natalie?”  _ Natalie. _ If Natasha were to have any lingering doubts about Anatole’s intentions, they would all be swept away by this simple show of intimacy.

“To your bedroom. That’s where you intended to take me by the end of tonight, yes?”

“...You are very perceptive, my girl. I did indeed intend to, ahem, bed you tonight, but not until we’d had some cups of rum and tea. Which one would you like to do first?”

“I would prefer your bed, if only because I want to experience what it’s like to be with you with full clarity.”

“Well, isn’t that romantic,” Anatole purrs. “My bedroom is just to your left.” Natasha creaks the door open, and is faced with the full extent of Anatole’s flamboyancy. A magnificent red velvet-colored four-poster bed with golden tassels hanging from the canopy overhead lies in the center of an elaborate French wallpapered wall, complemented by a brilliant chandelier hanging in the center of the roof, scattering thousands of glittering beams across the room.

“It’s beautiful.”

“And so will you be.”

Now, the difficult part of this situation comes to light: Natasha has never had sex with a man as demanding and passionate as Anatole, so she has no idea what he wants.

“Puzzled, my dearest?” Anatole chuckles. “It’s customary for the woman to strip first.”

“Okay.” Natasha’s trembling hands come to rest on the first of four buttons on her cream coat and slowly unhook it. Only a bit of her lower neck is showing, yet when she looks up, Anatole is already hard, his legs spread for Natasha to see. He smirks at her, giving a nod of permission to continue. This time, she stares right at him as she undoes the second button, even slower than the last time. Anatole’s hands fidget at his thighs as the line of exposed skin shifts down to just above where Natasha’s bustier lies. Natasha drags her finger slowly down her chest to the third button for special effect, making Anatole even harder when she slips it open, the breast part of her bustier now exposed.

“You didn’t wear any other clothes under your coat? I so love that you did this for me, Natasha, but how are you not freezing to death right now?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe there’s some magic in the air,” Natasha shrugs, undoing the final button. The top part of the coat falls off, leaving Natasha to step out of the rest, at last revealing herself in only her underthings. “Do you like them? I picked out the best in my wardrobe.”

“Absolutely. Now, come sit on my lap.” Natasha follows his order eagerly, settling swiftly on her lover’s lap. Anatole’s lovely hands pull her close to his chest, wandering over her shoulder blades and back and occasionally sneaking down to fondle her ass. Her head rests against Anatole’s shoulder as she hums pleasantly at the warm massage. Wet lips press against Natasha’s shoulder, making her jump a bit. “Are you ready?”

“Never have I been more ready for anything.” Natasha leans in for a kiss, and any thoughts of the world outside wash away from her mind. It’s only her and Anatole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think I may have developed a crush on Lucas Steele while writing this. Why is it always the actors?!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	4. Oral Sex (Helenatasha)

"Do you know how to do this, Natasha?" Hélène asks, knelt between her lover's thighs. "Do you know how a woman is pleased?"

"Well, I know how a man is pleased in this way. A- someone else showed me once. Is it much different than that?"

" _ Much _ different!" Hélène gasps. “I’ll show you.” She spreads Natasha’s folds and licks a straight path up from the flesh just above her clit, drawing a gasp from Natasha. “Feels good, yes? Women have the ability to withstand several rounds of orgasm from this.” Hélène’s mouth shifts down to kiss Natasha on the clit.

“ _ Ahh _ \- it feels a little intense. I’m not sure if I like it.”

“Patience, my pretty.” Hélène moves to the sides of Natasha’s clit, massaging the soft tissue with the tip of her tongue, then slowly sweeping her tongue upwards in a circular curve.

“ _ Andrei, _ ” Natasha breathes, pressing her hands against Hélène’s curls to draw her face closer. 

“ _ What? _ ” Heavy and dangerous clouds of annoyance and rage encroach on the edges of Hélène’s lust. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking of  _ him. _ ”

“No, of course not! It’s just that, until now, I’ve been a virgin to anyone except him, so I am bound to associate pleasure with him. Please forgive me, Hélène.”

"...It seems that I can't stay mad at you, my country pearl, but let's move along."

“Yes, let’s.”

“Good girl.” With a placating kiss to Natasha’s inner thigh, Hélène lunges back for her clit and sucks on it lightly. The girl’s thighs quiver and clamp around Hélène’s ears, her hips grinding hard enough to briefly plunge Hélène into her thatch of pubic hair, trimmed but not completely shaved. Hélène lets Natasha situate herself again before she continues her movements, varying pressure against Natasha’s clit until she comes with a loud  _ ‘ah!’ _ .

“Thank you, Hélène, thank you, thank you, oh my God,” Natasha rambles, blindly reaching to help Hélène up.

“You’re welcome, my dearest. Do you think you could withstand that better with someone else now that you’ve experienced it?”

“I think so.” Natasha waits for Hélène to stand up before following her, legs still slightly shaking. She gives Hélène a kiss that radiates timidity and sex. “Do be a dear and come again.”

“I’ll be sure to.” Escorted outside by Natasha, Hélène hops back in her sled, commanding her driver to start the horses. “Goodbye, Natasha.”

  
“Goodbye!” Hélène draws her coat close to her as the freezing winter breeze shocks her face.  _ Well, that was fun, _ she thinks.  _ Now to tell Natasha that no man will be kind enough to give her what she needs… but maybe after she’s recovered. I wouldn’t want to spoil her orgasm, after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	5. First Time (college!Boyf riends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't /actually/ their first time, but I'd have to have set up a lot of preface for their actual first time and I'm already four days late to this. Also, as stated in the fic, Jeremy and Michael are both 21, and the college/adult ages in the fic extend to all my other BMC oneshots in this collection. Enjoy!

“And… done!” Jeremy dusts his hands off after plugging in the last lamp in his and Michael’s apartment, letting them rest proudly on his hips. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of unpacking everything in one day. I’m an adult; aren’t I supposed to know this stuff?”

“We’re twenty-one, Jeremy. We may legally be adults, but we’ve only been living on our own for three years. Give yourself some slack,” Michael replies. “Like, I only thought of unpacking everything in one day because my moms brought it up before I moved out.”

“True, I guess. I feel gross, so I’m gonna break in our shower and towels. You want in?”

“Sure.” On his way to the bathroom, Jeremy grabs a fresh shirt and boxers to sleep in, setting them on the bathroom counter when he arrives before stripping as quickly as possible. He eventually sets the shower to the right temperature after— _ ha _ —fiddling with the knob a bit and steps in, waiting for Michael to join him. Jeremy is in the middle of conditioning his hair when the shower curtain slides open and Michael stands under the rushing water.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Michael steps out of the stream of water to give Jeremy the kiss he’s been wanting. “Having fun?”

“Not as much fun as I  _ could _ have in the shower, but sure,” Jeremy teases.

“You mean jacking off or sex?”

“Whichever you want it to mean.” Jeremy squeezes a glob of shampoo onto his hand and suds up Michael’s wet hair.

“Well, I read somewhere that full-on shower sex is super slippery, so that’s a no from me. If you wanted to do mutual handjobs or something, though, I’d be, uh… yeah.” Michael’s voice fades at the last few words, still slightly awkward despite the fact that Jeremy’s been having sex with him for three years.

“Can we? D-do you want to celebrate moving in?” Jeremy asks just as stiltedly.

“Yeah. Um… yeah.” This kiss is as sloppy as their sex will soon be, lips only just parted and sliding against each other without coordination. Jeremy reaches directly for Michael’s cock and gently rubs the heel of his hand against it. Michael does the same to Jeremy, and both of them whimper.

“W-wait, let’s—” With his free hand, Jeremy gestures to the running water, then gently pushes Michael towards it. “The shampoo’s gonna get dry, and so’s my conditioner.”

“I… okay. Are you sure you don’t wanna just finish the shower before we continue?”

“Just this, okay? Then we can get back to it.”

“Alright.” Jeremy watches Michael obediently rinse his shampoo out, then switches with him so he can rinse his conditioner out, immediately returning his hand to Michael’s dick when he finishes. “Feels good, Jer, mmmh…”

“Does it? You’re forgetting something.”

“Oh, right, s-sorry.” Like the movement of Michael’s hand on his cock, pleasure sweeps up and down Jeremy’s body as he’s being jerked off. Even through the immobilizing feeling in all corners of his mind, Jeremy forces himself to pump Michael’s cock, distantly hearing his boyfriend pant. He speeds up his hand in sync with Michael, then goes as fast as he can without overstimulating him. Michael comes onto Jeremy’s hand, Jeremy following a few seconds later. They both stand idly until they regain their balance.

“That was fun,” Jeremy smiles. “This apartment is officially poisoned with our cum. Future retailers will have to make a hard sell on this one.”

“Ew, stop!” Michael laughs. “I agree, though; we should do that again sometime.”

“Totally. For now, let’s finish this shower before the hot water runs out. Gotta get our dicks clean, after all.”

“True, but you have to wash me since you’re the one who suggested sex in the first place.”

“As if I’d ever complain about getting to touch you more.” Jeremy grabs the conditioner and kisses Michael’s head before smoothing it in his hair. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Jer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	6. Swap! (Lams)

All is quiet in Washington’s camp. Nearly every soldier is fast asleep under the radiant moon, their chests rising and falling rhythmically as they dream. The only two people still awake are Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens, currently engaged in a secretive kissing session with each other and trying not to wake those in different tents. Hamilton, out of breath, pulls away from Laurens gently, resting his hand on his lover’s chest.

“John, I have a proposal for you,” Hamilton begins.

“Alexander,  _ please _ don’t bring your writing into bed. I love your loquaciousness and political theory, but not when I’m trying to enjoy myself, and especially not when we’re trying to be quiet.”

“Oh, no, not that kind of proposal. When we have sex, you normally take the woman’s position, yes?”

“Yes. Where are you going with this?” Laurens ducks his head a bit, pastel pink rising behind his freckled cheeks.

“I’m saying, my dear, that if you wanted to switch, we could. I’d be willing to serve you.”

“I… um, okay. Can this be quick? I’m on the verge of falling asleep.”

“Sure.” Hamilton winks, sliding off their shared cot. “Take off your breeches and underclothes first, and then I’ll get started.”

“Wait,” Laurens wrinkles his nose, “I thought  _ you _ would be the one under me this time.”

“Oh, Laurens, so naive,” Hamilton chuckles. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of any other ways of being pleased. Never mind; I’ll just show you. Go on.” As quickly as possible, Laurens shuffles out of his breeches and underthings, idly spreading his legs when he finishes. Hamilton pops his jaw before sinking to his knees and immediately wraps his mouth around Laurens’s cock. The other man moans quietly, letting his head sink back as Hamilton readjusts his mouth to the feeling of a cock inside of it.

“So good,” Laurens mutters. “Why haven’t we done this before?” Hamilton shrugs, sinking Laurens’s cock deeper down his throat at a torturously slow pace, and eventually reaches his mouth’s full capacity. He starts to bob his head, letting Laurens get used to the reverse feeling of a mouth around his cock. Once Laurens’s hips start thrusting shallowly, Hamilton speeds up until he starts hearing Laurens grunt. Then, he tightens his lips and slows his pace, making sure not to overstimulate his lover, because Hamilton can tell from the taste in his mouth that Laurens is close to orgasm. Less than a minute later, Laurens comes down Hamilton’s throat, Hamilton swallowing every last drop before pulling away.

“Did you like that, Laurens?” Hamilton teases.

“You know I did. Wait… did you swallow all that?!”

“Most definitely, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“What about you?” Laurens gestures to the bulge straining Hamilton’s breeches.

“I’m fine; tonight was all about you.” Hamilton kisses Laurens on the top of his head before crossing the tent, sliding into his own cot. “Perhaps we can take care of it in the morning. Goodnight, my love; sleep well.”

  
“Goodnight to you too, Alexander.” As Hamilton blows out their shared candle, one thing becomes evident: he’s going to take on this role a  _ lot _ more often from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	7. Sweet Treats (Pinkberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with Jeremy and Michael in the last chapter, Chloe and Brooke are in their 20s in this. I didn't have a specific age in mind for them, but they're probably at least 23 in this. Enjoy!

Ever since Brooke started working at Pinkberry, she’s been head over heels in lust for the prettiest of her coworkers, Chloe Valentine. The woman’s piercing hazel blue eyes and silky auburn-to-blonde ombre hair combined with her strong jawline compel Brooke to imagine her when arousal clouds her mind. They’ve developed a great rapport at this point despite Chloe’s occasional disregard for others’ feelings, great enough that Chloe had invited Brooke over to her house the previous day. Brooke was unable to sleep at all last night, instead dwelling on the possibilities of what could happen, even though Chloe might not be interested in women to start with, least of all a woman as comparatively average-looking as Brooke. Nevertheless, Brooke dresses up in her best casual clothes, picking out a hopefully innocuous shirt with a lower neckline than what she usually wears, and drives to Chloe’s house as quickly as possible without speeding. Brooke’s palms, already mildly sweaty from grasping her steering wheel tighter than usual, increase their perspiration as she knocks on Chloe’s door. Chloe answers immediately, revealing her outfit of choice to be a black tank top with cut-outs at the sides and simple jean shorts.  _ I want to touch the skin on her sides, it looks so  _ smooth _ ; God, she’s hot,  _ Brooke thinks on rapid-fire.

“Hi, Brooke! C’mon in,” Chloe smiles, patting Brooke on the shoulder as she shuts the door behind her.

“Hey, Chloe! Did you have anything in mind for today, or are we just hanging out?”

“I actually did have something in mind. Follow me.” Brooke does so, eyes unsubtly glued to the movement of Chloe’s calves as she walks, and looks up to see Chloe’s kitchen when the other woman stops walking. Chloe gestures to her kitchen table, on which are two large Pinkberry cups of their mutual favorite flavor: milk. “Let’s have a snack and chat.”

“...Are you planning to murder me and are using my favorite flavor to lure me in?”

“No, I just like you.” _I like you too,_ _but probably not in the same way you’re thinking,_ Brooke doesn’t say.

“Okay, I’ll bite—literally.” As casually as possible, Brooke strides to the chair across from Chloe, slumping over a bit to subtly show off her cleavage.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Brooke; it’s fine if you wanna sit next to me.”

“Uh, sure.” Brooke has to stop herself from outright leaping over the table to get to Chloe, instead choosing the civilized option of simply walking to the chair next to hers. “Why Pinkberry, though? We work there; it’s not like we’re starved for supply.”

“You’ll see.” Chloe smirks, dipping her spoon into her cup and slowly bringing it to her lips. Brooke watches hypnotically as Chloe relishes in scooping the yogurt off the spoon with her plump upper lip, bright red lipstick barely smudging against the edges as she pulls it away, and hums in delight as the yogurt melts onto her tongue. “Mmm. Isn’t it good, Brooke? I love our stuff, and I’m not just saying that for the marketing department.”

“It really is.”

“If it’s so good, then eat yours,” Chloe teases. “I paid for it, and you’re not letting it melt on my watch.”

“Sure, sure.” The two eat in silence for a while, Brooke sneaking glances at Chloe when she’s not looking. Though Brooke wants something more from her visit to Chloe’s house, the atmosphere of just sitting there with her crush is pleasant too, their energies syncing as they sit still. When Brooke is mid-bite, Chloe abruptly stands up and slams her hands on the table. Brooke nearly chokes on her frozen yogurt at the noise and the sudden close proximity of Chloe’s face to hers.

“You know what, fuck subtlety. Brooke, I’ve seen the way you look at me when we’re at work, and I feel the same way. I invited you here so that we could hook up, and I planned this long ritual to get you horny, but I’m getting impatient, so I’m telling you straight up that I want to have sex with you.”

“...Holy shit,” Brooke mutters. “How did you know?”

“Trust me, you’re not as subtle as you want to be. I know those looks because I’ve given them to you.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Um—” Chloe’s lips crash onto Brooke’s, interrupting whatever embarrassing, aimless thing that Brooke would have said. Brooke returns the kiss with fervor, already slipping her tongue into Chloe’s mouth to French kiss her.

“You taste like milk,” Chloe breathes when she pulls away. “That’s hot.”

“I’m not really, uh, sure how that’s hot, but I won’t complain if you like it,” Brooke pants in response. “Now what?”

“Now is where my plan comes into play. Come with me, take your cup, and don’t ask questions.”

“Okay.” Brooke gently takes Chloe’s hand with one hand and holds her cup in the other, letting her magical lover guide her up the stairs and to a stark white bedroom with intricate rose gold patterns on the walls. She doesn’t have much time to admire Chloe’s clear aptitude for decorating, however, because Chloe is taking her shirt off to reveal a black lace bra in the same shade as her tank top. Brooke lets her eyes linger on Chloe now that she knows Chloe’s feelings for her, and while brushing past Chloe’s arms she swears that she sees…

“ _ Muscles?! _ ” Brooke squeals. God, she must be in  _ Heaven _ right now, because she’s lucky enough to be desired by a girl whose face  _ and _ body are the hottest and most defined ones that she’s seen on a girl yet.

“You can touch them. I know, right? People wouldn’t expect someone like me to work out, but I do.” Chloe flexes, and Brooke practically jumps on her muscles, endlessly running her fingers over Chloe’s four-pack and toned arms.

“Holy fuck, I’m gay for you. You have no idea how hot you are, Chloe.”

“Actually, I do, but that’s not important. What  _ is _ important is that  _ you _ get undressed.” Helpless to do anything else, Brooke pulls her shirt off to reveal her slightly smaller breasts encased in a dark pink see-through puffy bralette with a small bunch of blue flowers on the top outer corners of each breast. Chloe runs her nails across the tulle fabric, making Brooke’s nipples hard in an instant. Brooke gasps and keens into Chloe’s touch. “You like that, baby girl?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ , it feels so good even with you doing just that—I’ve been going through a dry spell, and—”

“Aww, poor baby hasn’t had sex in a while? Feeling all dried up around there? I can  _ fix that, _ ” Chloe hums, moving her hands down to take off Brooke’s bright pink skirt and panties at the same time. She then reaches for her slowly melting cup of frozen yogurt. “Spread your legs a little more— _ there _ we go, just like that, good girl.” Scooping a spoonful of yogurt, Chloe leans forward a bit and drips it straight onto Brooke’s dripping cunt. The sudden freezing sensation spreading through her body’s most sensitive nerves makes her yelp a bit, and the warm, squishy sensation of Chloe’s tongue suddenly lapping up the frozen yogurt directly towards her clit to add a third layer of wetness makes her want to come right then and there. Brooke holds on, though, because Chloe might have other, equally fun plans, and she doesn’t want to bungle them.

“ _ Mmm, _ the milk tastes so  _ good _ combined with the taste of your pussy,” Chloe moans, again leaning in to lap up more frozen yogurt. With every near suck or scrape of Chloe’s teeth against Brooke’s clit, she gets closer to finishing, and her tense thighs twitch in warning. On what would have been close to Brooke’s climax were she masturbating alone, Chloe pulls away, again grabbing her cup of frozen yogurt. This time, she spoons out even fuller amounts of frozen yogurt and drops them on Brooke’s nipples. The sensation, once again, shocks her already-hard nipples, and she gives a full-body shiver when Chloe leans forward to lick a stripe of frozen yogurt up the middle of her nipple. “I love that you’re all hard for me. Your nipples have such a good texture, and they’re so sensitive when I lick them. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, they’re really sensitive,  _ please  _ keep licking them.”

“As you wish.” Chloe smiles as she takes Brooke’s other nipple in her mouth, and her hand travels down to Brooke’s cunt to rub at her clit simultaneously. With the intense feeling of having both of her erogenous zones pleased at the same time, along with her long-unacted upon desire to have done this, it doesn’t take long for Brooke to cum. She grinds onto Chloe’s fingers in twitches of two in a row, not coming down from the heat of her orgasm for seven seconds—her new personal record. Once the white fades from behind her vision, Brooke blinks and looks up to see Chloe furiously masturbating in front of her. Brooke shakily sits up and helps Chloe, replacing Chloe’s hand with her hand. She rubs at Chloe’s clit at about double the speed that Chloe grinds against her fingers, and they soon reach a peak where the pace of Brooke’s fingers and the grinding of Chloe’s hips sync up. Chloe twitches with a throb as she comes, quickly becoming soaked from what Brooke can tell by the slight brush of her fingertips against the top of Chloe’s entrance. Brooke lets Chloe finish up and then collapse onto the bed next to her.

“Holy  _ shit, _ ” Chloe pants like Brooke had earlier. “That was the best sex I’ve had maybe— _ ever _ , I…  _ wow. _ ”

“Same here. You made me cum for, like, seven seconds—my new personal record.”

“Nice!”

“Um,” Brooke tries, not wanting to kill the mood but ending up sounding somewhat dour anyhow. “I just want to know… what  _ are _ we? Like, I’ve been liking you for far too long for me to want a “just friends” thing. So… can we be girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends.” Chloe squeezes Brooke’s hand and smiles down at her. “I’d like that. Meanwhile, now that it’s confirmed that we’re together, do you wanna go for a round two? I mean, you’re still all sticky from the yogurt residue.”

  
“Sure.” Brooke smirks and leans her head back at the same time that Chloe lunges in for another kiss.  _ God, _ she loves having sex with this woman, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever want to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Can you tell that I'm biased towards a certain kink?
> 
> To be honest, I think this took a long time /because/ I wanted it to be perfect. What do you know, it came out perfect anyway! Also, Katlyn Carlson is /really/ hot. Can I get an amen in the comments? Please kudos, comment, and enjoy my other works!
> 
> Chloe's tank top: https://www.zulily.com/p/black-side-cutout-racerback-crop-top-326916-56252478.html like this, only a full tank top instead of a crop top.  
> Chloe's bra: https://www.soma.com/store/product/embraceable+signature+lace+perfect+coverage+bra/570292451?color=6763&catId=cat15459288 this in black.


	8. Long Distance (Churchgelica)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon appearance for John Church is this art by cetrece: https://cetrece.tumblr.com/post/164900262453/anybody-asked-for-the-man-in-the-bag-no-oh
> 
> For mood music and what I listened to that partially inspired this, listen to "Thinking Bout You" by Ariana Grande: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mL-uPIfwco

Angelica Schuyler Church misses her husband sorely. John has been gone on a business trip back to London for a month due to some deal he can’t close, so she and him haven’t been able to have any kind of physical contact for an achingly long time. The children miss their father, too, even though John tries to Skype the family daily if he can. Speaking of having children… Angelica misses sex with John, so she’s devised a plan to simulate it, with John as near to her as possible while being overseas. Angelica’s children have been sent to Peggy’s home for a playdate and she’s made sure to clear her schedule for the day so that nothing will interfere with her and John. Pulling her classic white Hitachi from the top drawer of her nightstand, she plugs it in, toggling the vibration to her preferred setting. She reaches for her phone and calls John, mentally thanking her past self for putting him on speed dial. As the phone rings, Angelica slowly lowers the Hitachi to her waiting cunt, jolting when it hits her sensitive flesh.

“Hello, Angel!” John sings from the other end. Angelica melts a little inside at the show of affection from her husband and at the vibrations moving up and down against her cunt.

“Hi, hon. I miss you; what are you doing right now?” Angelica asks, not particularly trying hard to keep her current activity a secret.

“I’m at the bar with some coworkers. We were finally able to close the deal!” A cheer resounds in the background, along with some clinks of glass. “Everyone made lots of individual money from it, so we’re all celebrating. What about you?”

“Oh, John, congratulations! I’m—” a moan leaks out as Angelica moves the Hitachi to her clit. “I miss you, and—”

“Just a moment, Angel,” John murmurs pointedly enough for Angelica to know that she’s been caught. Distantly, he says, “Sorry, everyone, I have to leave early. There’s a problem at home.” The lie makes Angelica smile; it reminds her of her and John’s college days, when they’d be getting hot at a party and John would have to lie to his friends about something coming up before taking Angelica back to their apartment. “You made me hard in front of polite company,” John hisses, presumably walking back to his car. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I miss you so much; I can’t wait until you get home to get off.”

“I’ll be back at my hotel soon; we can talk then.” Angelica’s phone beeps, and she turns off her Hitachi to not waste battery. Waiting ten whole minutes for John to call her back is agonizing, but it’s worth it when she hears her phone ring, picking it up to hear John’s lusty voice in her ear. “I’m back. I drove as quickly as possible so you wouldn’t have to wait to get off, but I know how desperate you can be. Did you get off while I was gone?”

“No; I saved myself for your voice,” Angelica confesses, turning her Hitachi back on. She runs the head up and down against her cunt once more before pressing it against her opening and clit. “It’s so  _ good, _ but not as good as you. God, I don’t w-want to wait.”

“I know, baby, I know, but I’ll be back soon,” John pants. “What are you thinking about?”

“Last time. I loved it; let’s do that again when you get home.”

“Oh, last time was  _ amazing. _ ” The last time that John and Angelica had sex, they sixty-nined as best as they could, Angelica sucking John off while John ate her out, his hands tenderly holding her hips and ass. It was, without a doubt, some of the best sex that Angelica has ever had. “Y-your mouth was so  _ warm _ , and I missed it so much.”

“I promise to suck you off as soon as you’re back.”

“G-good.” John’s voice is tight, indicating that he’s about to cum. “I-I’m gonna finish, but I’ll keep talking to you.” With one loud heave of his breath, John cums, Angelica imagining the cum splattered on his hand.

“T-talk to me, baby, I’m close,” Angelica moans, rubbing the head of the Hitachi faster against her clit. She only now notices the ferocity of her arousal, having been distracted by John’s voice before.

“You’re so  _ good _ for me, Ange, so good. I love how warm you feel around my cock when I’m inside you, and your moans are so pretty. Sometimes, when we’re both at work, I’ll start thinking about fucking you, and I’ll get the urge to drive to your office just to fuck you over your table. I bet you’d love that.”

“Yes, I would, I want that, I want you,  _ John! _ ” Hips shaking ferociously, Angelica cums, her cunt convulsing against the Hitachi. The warmth of her orgasm seeps through her bones, making her hand gently unclench around the wand of the Hitachi. Angelica lets herself relax, only coming back to consciousness when she sees fit, rather than shaking her afterglow out to proceed with her schedule. She’s completely relaxed, her mind pleasantly blank.

“Did you finish, Ange?” John asks.

“I did, thank you,” Angelica beams. “When are you coming home?”

“I’ll see if I can get tickets for tomorrow, but I’m not sure. In any case, wait for me to come back before you get off again, okay? I want to see your face.”

“Okay, John. I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel, so much. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Mhmm.” Angelica sighs, collapsing back on her bed. She’ll definitely have to try this again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeere we go! I've been wanting to write this for /months/, ever since I listened to "Thinking Bout You" on vacation, and now it's finally out! I hope you guys like it, and thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	9. Fantasy (imagined Jeremy/Christine/Michael/Brooke)

Even though Jeremy had escaped the horrible clutches of puberty by the skin of his teeth, he still sometimes feels as though he’s alone in his old house on a Friday night again. Take today when he was in his philosophy lecture for example: Christine was sitting in the row in front of him, and she turned her head up at him to smile. His mind had immediately wandered to thoughts of  _ what if Christine’s head had been right in my lap when she did that, and what if my pants were off and she was on her knees? _ Christine’s mouth would be able to take Jeremy’s entire dick in that fantasy, her chin brushing against his balls, without choking.

And what if Michael were there too? In this fantasy, he’d be in the row above Jeremy, leaning down to mess with his nipples. Michael would coyly whisper dirty talk to Jeremy while the professor rambled on, teasing him about not being able to pay attention in class. Jeremy twitches intensely in his chair at his current lecture rather than mindlessly bucking up into thin air.

Maybe, if he were  _ really _ lucky, Brooke would be there too. She’d wrap her arms around his middle from behind him, and then move to his front to push him down and grind on his stomach. Her wet pussy would slide back and forth across Jeremy’s chest, leaving a cold, wet trail behind, and she would come, convulsing on his stomach.

  
... _ Fuck, _ he has a boner now. Well, time to pull a past-him and suffer through the next half-hour of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	10. Masturbation (imagined Jeremy/Christine/Michael/Brooke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct sequel to the last chapter, so you should read that before reading this. Otherwise, this will make no sense.

As soon as Jeremy stumbles back into his apartment, he launches himself towards his bedroom, pulling the door closed as he jumps straight onto his bed. He shoves his pants down far enough to expose his dick and pulls it out of his underwear. Rapidly, Jeremy’s head fills with his fantasies from earlier— _ Christine, Michael, Brooke, Brooke, Christine, Michael _ —flicking together like a movie. Reaching for his lotion, he applies a careless glob to his hand and starts stroking himself as fast as possible without overstimulating.  _ Blowjob. Nipples. Grinding. All three of them together, writhing in one big mass. _ Cum flashing white on Jeremy’s hand. When he comes down from his high, he looks at the splotch, disgusted.  _ This is gonna be a bitch to clean up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	11. Costumes (Puppy Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Brooke are adults in this, probably about college age.

When Brooke had suggested to bring costumes into the bedroom, this is not what Jeremy had in mind. He’d thought more along the lines of Brooke being a sexy waitress, taking his order and taking him inside her, and sweating onto the costume afterwards. This, however, is good too. For Halloween this year, Brooke had redone her sexy dog costume from high school into a better-made one of a different color and said that she had a special surprise for Jeremy under it. Now he knows exactly what she meant.

“Are you ready, baby?” Brooke asks, her strap-on bobbing against Jeremy’s ass from behind. “You need to take my cock in you?”

“Please, Brooke.” Jeremy braces himself as the silicone cock pushes into him. It’s been a while since he’d had sex with anyone with a penis, and he has less than pleasant memories of his ass being on fire because he went too fast with a hookup. The hem of the cock is somewhat thick, brushing against Jeremy’s outer walls, but he figures that he won’t mind once the cock reaches his prostate. It’d be the perfect texture.

“You good, Jeremy?”

“Yeah, it’s just—been a while since I’ve done this.”

“I feel you there; this is the first time I’ve done this with a guy in a while. Most guys don’t like this stuff, so when I found out you did, I obviously leapt at the chance.” Brooke pats his shoulder encouragingly and waits several long moments for Jeremy to adjust around the cock. “Can I move now?”

“Yes, Brooke.” Jeremy winces a little at Brooke’s first thrust; it’s a little shaky because of the angle of doggy style, so it jostles his ass around a bit. She readjusts her hips and gives a more square thrust, which slightly settles Jeremy’s body. Once Jeremy nods his encouragement, Brooke speeds up, her thrusts getting increasingly fluid. Finally, Brooke finds Jeremy’s prostate, as indicated by the loud  _ ah! _ that Jeremy makes. Adjusting Jeremy so that his back is more arched, Brooke smirks and starts  _ pounding _ his prostate with no mercy. Each of Brooke’s thrusts is punctuated by another  _ ah, _ getting shorter and faster as Jeremy approaches his orgasm. At some point, he feels his cum splatter across his belly, still blindly thrusting into the sheets. Brooke pulls out as gently as possible, unbuckling the dildo and throwing it aside in favor of her hand. She rubs herself rapidly until she cums too and collapses into bed next to Jeremy immediately after.

“So, what’d you think?” Brooke asks, as if Jeremy had any reason to not love what they just did.

“I  _ loved _ it! Pegging was weird to me at first, but now I kind of want to do it again.”

“We can another time, Mr. Butt Slut. For now, though, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	12. The Morning After (Hélènkhov)

“Good morning, Dolokhov.” Jolting out of his sleep, Dolokhov sees the blurry shape of a naked woman laying next to him. He must’ve had too much to drink last night and gone home with someone again. Sighing to himself, Dolokhov rubs his eyes, freezing when he finally makes out the woman in his bed: Hélène Kuragin-Bezhukov, who is very much  _ married. _

“Hello,” he responds, trying to be casual. “You’re married.”  _ So much for being casual. _

“I don’t seem to remember you caring so much about my marital status last night, Dolokhov. In fact, you were very enthusiastic about stealing me away from my husband, promising to fuck me better than he ever had or would.”

“Oh.” Dolokhov wonders what to do with this new information. “What else happened?”

“You certainly made good on your promise,” Hélène chuckles. Despite Hélène being married, Dolokhov has to admit to himself that she’s one of the most beautiful women he’s ever been with, if not the most beautiful. Her charm quickly makes him forget that he slept with a married woman. “Last night was amazing. Do you know how talented you are with your fingers? You’re in the running for the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you; I’ve had many a lover say that to me.” Dolokhov puffs out his chest, his casually cocky personality sweeping back in with ease. “Did I bed you in the traditional way?”

“I’m not stupid. If you got me pregnant, I would have to have sex with Pierre to legitimize the child, which is the  _ last _ thing I want to do. Anyhow, it went something like this.” Hélène brushes her hand over Dolokhov’s stomach, presumably asking for consent to touch his cock, and Dolokhov nods. “First, I stroked you off. You came disappointingly quickly, but that ended up not mattering, because I still got my orgasm in the end.” Dolokhov bucks into Hélène’s hand as she strokes him with practiced smoothness and ease. He feels ashamed for cumming so soon—maybe only a minute or two after Hélène starts—but enjoys himself nonetheless.

“What happened next?”

“You fingered me hard and fast until I came. Since you’re incapacitated right now, I’ll show you how it was done.” Hélène at last unearths herself from under the sheets, allowing Dolokhov’s eyes to run over every curve of her beautiful naked body.  _ How could anyone not love her? _ Dolokhov thinks. She brings her hand to her cunt, rubbing fast and hard at something Dolokhov can’t see, quaking as she approaches her orgasm. He idly lays his hand on Hélène’s free arm as she cums, stroking it lovingly when she cries out Dolokhov’s name. “It was like that,” Hélène breathes.

“I wish I could remember it all. Alas, I’ve fallen prey to the charms of alcohol and beautiful women again.”

“How about we do this again? My stupid husband is too busy studying and drinking to notice that I’m taking a lover outside our marriage, so our next affair shouldn’t be too difficult to plan.”

“...Okay,” Dolokhov agrees, despite his earlier apprehension. “I would only do this for you, my love.”

“I’m glad.” Hélène kisses Dolokhov before sliding out of his bed to change. “I think that this will be a wonderful arrangement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	13. Messy (Boyf riends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adults, etc.

Being a bottom, in Michael’s opinion, sucks sometimes. For example, he’d put a plug in an  _ hour _ ago at Jeremy’s request, and he’s been waiting since for Jeremy to order him to go to their bed, take it out, and get on all fours. Rather than doing what Michael wants most, Jeremy only brings him closer in their cuddle and turns the TV softer.

“Um… Jeremy? Not that I don’t love cuddling with you, but when will we have sex?” Michael asks, pitching his voice to be high and needy just like Jeremy likes.

“Well, since you’ve been so patient, I guess we can right now.” Jeremy kisses Michael with a smile. “You’re going to suck me off first.” As if compelled by the magnetism of the Earth, Michael immediately slides off the couch and sinks to his knees, speedily removing Jeremy’s jeans and boxers. He leans forward to take the tip in his mouth, readjusting to the sensation of Jeremy’s cock on his tongue. “What are you doing? Get to work.”

Pulling off and licking his lips, Michael responds, “Yes, sir.” He takes a final gulp of air before reattaching his mouth to Jeremy’s cock, sinking down on it until the tip reaches the back of his throat.

“Good boy, like that.” Jeremy grabs Michael’s hair to abate overstimulation as Michael hums on Jeremy’s cock. “M-make me cum. Use that whore mouth of yours t-to make me cum down your throat. I know you love it.” Michael obediently bobs his head back and forth, sliding his tongue over the underside of Jeremy’s cock, until Jeremy cums. In a flash of an idea, Michael swallows most of Jeremy’s cum but lets the rest drip down his lower lip. He stands up to feel Jeremy drag his thumb across the edge of his lower lip. “You’re so messy. I don’t know if good boys are usually this messy…”

“I can be a good boy, I promise, sir! Please let me show you I can be good!”

“Luckily for you, I planned for you to have a second chance. Go to the bedroom, take out your plug, and present.”

“Anything for you, sir.” As quickly as he’s able with a plug in, Michael rushes to the bedroom, gets in position, and makes sure Jeremy is right behind him the moment he pulls his plug out. He lightly curls his fingers around the navy blue silicon base and slowly draws the plug from his ass, pleased when he hears Jeremy hum in possessiveness.

“God, your hole is so pretty all spread out. I can’t wait to clean you up.”

“Clean me up?” Michael’s voice raises in hope as he looks back at Jeremy. “Would you really?”

“Well, you were such a good boy just now that I thought I’d give you another reward after this. Do you not want to?” Jeremy smirks, knowing exactly what Michael wants, because Michael once begged in his own indirect way for Jeremy to eat him out someday.

“I do, I’m just… excited.” True to his word, Michael hardens even more at the thought of Jeremy’s tongue collecting the cum dripping out of his ass.

“You like that thought, huh? Does my fucktoy like having his ass p-played with?”

“...Yes.” Michael raises his hips, sticking his ass out for Jeremy to feel and grab as he pleases. “And I—he wants you to clean him up.”

“Mmm, good, so good,” Jeremy breathes, flicking open the lube and, Michael guesses from his panting, slathering it on his dick. The sudden wetness of the lube dripping onto Michael’s hole makes him gasp, but the gasp is swiftly silenced by a whimper as the tip of Jeremy’s cock presses against his hole. “You ready?”

“For sure.” No sooner than Michael affirms his consent does Jeremy slide into him, quickly enough to sting pleasantly but slowly enough that Michael doesn’t actually get injured.

“I should make you p-put a plug in more often; you’re almost loose enough t-to start fucking right now,” Jeremy comments as his hips press against Michael’s ass. As always, he pulls out as slowly as he feels is necessary, testing Michael’s tightness. Michael’s nerves hum pleasantly as Jeremy’s dick brushes against his walls.

“J-just don’t make me wait as long and we’re good,” Michael chuckles breathlessly.

“Brat,” Jeremy scolds, pushing back in slightly faster than he pulled out. “ _ My _ brat, though.”

“Only yours, sir,” Michael gasps as Jeremy starts to speed up. “J-just your c-cock can fill me up.”

“Mhmm, and?”

“I c-can’t ask anyone to join, only you can.”

“Yeah, baby.” Suddenly, Jeremy’s tip hits Michael’s prostate, making him gasp as a flare of pleasure fills his body from his ass upwards. He grinds his hips back to meet Jeremy’s thrusts, and the two soon reach an agreeable rhythm.

“Love your- cock- sir- it’s- so- good,” Michael manages to eke out between thrusts.

“You just love- anyone’s- cock, dirty- thing,” Jeremy moans, his hips rolling even faster. “Say it and I’ll m-make you cum.”

“I love cock! I love sucking on cock, I love being fucked by cock, I love anyone’s cock—” With the force of all his desire for Jeremy, Michael cums, splattering over his chest and the sheets, and feels Jeremy cum inside him not long after. He hums in disappointment when Jeremy pulls out, but is satisfied again when he feels Jeremy’s tongue circling his hole. Repeated, long swipes of Jeremy’s wet tongue clean up the cum dripping out of Michael, stimulating him to the point of being horny again, yet not so horny as to want another round of fucking. Jeremy finishes with a kiss to Michael’s left ass cheek, patting it lightly.

“You did good. I’m gonna go brush my teeth, but I’ll be right back. Did I make it good?”

“Jeremy, you made it amazing.” Michael kisses his boyfriend’s sweaty neck reassuringly. “Do it again sometime?”

“Absolutely. I love you.”

“Love you too, Jer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is /absolutely/ the dirtiest thing I've ever completed. Sorry it took so long; my mental health wasn't at its best.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works! For those who are reticent to comment, I'll approve your comment if it isn't abusive.


	14. Moonlight (Natandrei)

“Natalya Rostova, was it?” Andrei Bolkonsky, the new love of Natasha’s life, asks her. “I’ll write to you, if you’d like. Duty calls, however, and I must get back to my home.”

“Wait,” Natasha says, reaching out to grab Andrei’s forearm. “Come with me.” She leads him to a hallway she knows to be underpopulated, whisking him away to a secret corner that she sometimes uses to catch her breath.

“What is the meaning of this?” Andrei tilts his head, not judgmentally, but with a soft curiosity.

“Take me.” Emboldened by the electric energy of the night, Natasha gazes straight into Andrei’s eyes. “Not traditionally; I couldn’t explain a pregnancy to my family. Do you understand?” One bat of Natasha’s eyelashes is all it takes for Andrei to cup her jaw and pull her in for a kiss. His thick goatee scratches her smooth skin, setting fire to the world he put inside of her, and she enthusiastically welcomes Andrei’s tongue inside her mouth when he prods at her lips. The air hits Natasha’s leg and thigh as Andrei hikes up her long white dress, and then hits Natasha’s cunt when Andrei pulls down her underwear.

“This is very risky,” Andrei breathes, rubbing at Natasha’s clit with two fingers. “Your reputation as Countess could be destroyed if anyone catches us.”

“I don’t care, not if it’s you,” Natasha confesses. “The  _ world _ could s-see us, and I wouldn’t mind. May”—contrary to her statement, Natasha ensures that nobody is in earshot—”I take your cock?”

“Of course.” This being her first time, Natasha’s hands tremble opening Andrei’s pants, but she eventually succeeds in unbuttoning them and pulling down his underwear. She takes Andrei’s cock as Andrei continues flexing his fingers back and forth on Natasha’s clit, and the pace of her pumps eventually match that of his fingers. Natasha’s peak comes like a rolling, snow-covered hill, its comfortable smoothness flashing white behind her eyelids. When she opens her eyes, Andrei has come, moonlight shining on his handsome face, and Natasha leans in to kiss him.

“Please do write,” she smiles. “I would love to see you again.”

“As I said, I will,” Andrei promises. He situates himself before stepping back into the hallway. “I really do have to go now, but I promise not to forget you. Goodbye, Natalya.”

“You can call me Natasha,” Natasha mutters to Andrei’s retreating back. “I hope to see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works. If you're reticent to comment, know that I'll approve your comment if it isn't abusive.


	15. Naked Photo Shoot (Marlène)

As she waits for the most notable client of her photography career to arrive at her studio, Hélène idly fiddles with the bulb of her camera. Marya Dmitriyevna, the Russian film industry’s most prominent actress, is scheduled to have a photoshoot for her upcoming premiere in the genre of erotic films. Her agents, naturally, were incredibly insistent that Hélène tell nobody about the photoshoot, including her brother, the co-photographer of Kuragin Studios. Thus, Hélène and Marya will be working together alone. At 13:00 sharp, their agreed-upon time, Marya struts in, her signature olive green and black fur coat combined with her perfect posture dominating Hélène’s presence.

“Welcome, Ms. Dmitriyevna,” Hélène greets, stepping out from behind her desk to shake Marya’s hand. “I assure you that this appointment is strictly confidential, and that you and your agents will be delighted with the quality of my photographs.”

“I should hope so on both accounts,” Marya responds. Her voice is deep and silky, awakening Hélène’s desire without revealing a single patch of skin. “Where shall I go?”

“This way.” Hélène guides Marya to the previously decorated room and hangs her coat. The actress has chosen to forgo underclothes entirely, instead wearing a crimson robe with a gold-embroidered sash. “Remove your robe and lay on the chaise lounge, please, and I’ll set up my camera.”

“As you wish.” In a series of elegant movements, Marya unties the robe’s sash and tie and shrugs it off her shoulders. Instead of letting it drop to the floor, she strides to the room’s coat rack to hang it up, Hélène trying not to stare at the irresistible swish of Marya’s hips as she walks from the coat rack to the chaise lounge. She manages to avert her eyes and quickly set up her secondary camera, but not without difficulty.

“Thank you very much, Ms. Dmitriyevna. Please sit with your legs pinched at the knees and your arms hugging your breasts. Tilt your head to the left and slightly downwards, and look down in that direction.” Marya does so, and once again, Hélène struggles with averting her eyes from the woman’s naked body, particularly her breasts as they press together.  _ Just take the pictures, _ Hélène wills herself. She squeezes the camera bulb with slightly more force than necessary and definitely doesn’t think about how Marya’s breasts would feel if she squeezed them in the same way. “Now drape your arms across the back of the  _ chaise longue _ , set your legs to a neutral position, and look directly at the camera.”

“When will my pictures be ready for pickup?” Marya asks before posing.

“They should be developed within the week, but I’ll let you know,” Hélène responds. Once again, she does  _ not _ imagine the texture of Marya’s large, pink nipples as she squeezes the bulb, feeling its own textured surface press against her hand. “Finally, spread your legs, place your hands on the inside of your thighs, and I will place this vase in front of you to hide your crotch.” Marya obeys, and Hélène fetches the vase next to her camera before walking over to arrange the flowers to cover Marya’s bush of bright red pubic hair. She hurries back to take the final picture and hopes to God that Marya hasn’t noticed her wandering gaze throughout the photoshoot. “That was the last one; you may put your robe back on now.”

“Thank you, Ms. Kuragin.” Marya pushes herself up from the  _ chaise longue _ and smiles at Hélène after redressing.

“No trouble at all. Thank you for entrusting me with this job, and good luck with the rest of the movie. I’ll see you when you come for your pictures.” Hélène watches Marya walk off and, once she hears the bell at the front of the studio jingle, sighs to herself. She’ll be able to watch Marya’s movie once it comes out, but that will only ever be second best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long; mental health go brrrr.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please kudos, comment, and check out my other works!


	16. Caught in the Act (Meremine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adults, etc.

The struggles of a polyamorous relationship aren’t always obvious, even to those who are in them and  _ especially _ to those who have only ever been monogamous. In Michael’s case, his struggles lie in the gender structure of the poly relationship he’s in: Jeremy has a  _ girl _ friend, to whom Michael is not sexually attracted. This makes his dick conflicted in moments like now, when he’s woken up to see the outline of Christine discreetly blowing Jeremy under the covers.

“Jeremy,” Michael rasps, putting his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Hi.”

“Oh, fuck!” Jeremy scrambles to pull Christine’s head up from his dick, to which Christine gasps loudly.

“OhfuckMichael!” Christine shouts, rocketing out from under the covers. “I- we- Jeremy was horny and I wanted to help him out, but I know you’re not attracted to me, so we didn’t want to wake you up, and… yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Everyone pauses. “Uh… can I watch? I’m hard now, so…”

“Sounds good to me.” Jeremy smiles, holding Michael’s hand, and looks back at Christine. “Is that okay with you, Christine?”

“Sure.” Christine licks her lips and starts sucking Jeremy off again, turning Jeremy’s face the exact shade of pretty pink that Michael loves to see. Ever the generous lover, Jeremy’s hand inches toward Michael’s dick, but Michael gently nudges him away.

“Focus on you, babe.” Despite Michael’s own words, he only starts stroking himself after seeing that Christine is rubbing herself with one hand. Michael gazes at Jeremy’s face and the way it reacts to Christine’s motions, spellbound by his boyfriend’s idly open mouth and lolling head, and strokes himself faster at the sight.

“Chris- ah-  _ mmh! _ ” Jeremy’s hips buck up as he comes, and Christine swallows as much as she can before swiftly pulling off. “M… Mi…”

“Almost d-done,” Michael says as Christine comes with a loud cry. He comes a few seconds after her, with a blinding, hot pleasure that melts his spine. When he comes to, his toes are curled in the bedsheets.

“That was fun!” Christine proclaims. “Morning sex is actually great; why did none of us think of this before?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m definitely awake now.” Jeremy and Christine laugh at Michael’s joke, and all three of them intertwine their hands on Jeremy’s stomach. “You guys are the best. Let’s remember to do that again.”

“We will, Michael, don’t worry.” Jeremy kisses Michael’s hand and brings Christine back up to lay with him. “I love you both.”

  
“Both of us love you too, Jeremy,” Christine reassures, laying her head on Jeremy’s chest. The three of them may have their struggles, Michael knows, but no matter what happens, the sex is  _ always _ worth the struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	17. Roleplay (Hamliza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the mention of a nurse roleplay scene having happened just before the beginning of writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle's fic Fantasy, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894299. Enjoy, because I know I thoroughly enjoyed writing this.

“Mr. Hamilton? You can come back now.” Alex almost shoots up from his hunched-over position on the couch to see Eliza in a beautifully  _ small _ nurse’s costume, complete with white thigh-highs and her favorite formal heels. The sight makes him feel like a cartoon man who’s just seen an incredibly attractive woman pass by, but, through years of learning to hone his emotions into his words, he manages to compose himself before speaking.

“Thank you, Nurse”—he pretends to squint at an imaginary name tag—“Schuyler?”

“Schuyler, yes. I’ll show you to your room.”  _ You haven’t been a Schuyler for years, _ Alex wants to say, but that would ruin the scene. He and Eliza make it to their bedroom, where she instructs Alex to sit on the bed. “What seems to be the problem, Mr. Hamilton?”

“Well, there’s this woman I’ve been hooking up with, and she—I’m not bragging, this is what she said— _ really _ likes having sex with me. Obviously, I don’t have a problem with that in and of itself, but the thing that I  _ do _ have a problem with is my refractory period—I usually finish before her and only cum once. She’ll be ready to have her orgasm, but I’ll be oversensitive and want her to stop. Does that sound like a medical condition or a guy thing?”

“Hmm… roll over onto your stomach.” Obediently, Alex arranges the pillows on the bed so that he can breathe while on his stomach, then lays his chin as comfortably as possible on the pillow he put aside for himself. Eliza pulls Alex’s shirt up and pushes his sweatpants down far enough to expose his lower back down to his tailbone and gently presses her fingertips just to the side of his spine. She prods at the area a bit, then moves to the other side to do the same thing. “You should’ve been checked out sooner. Your problems, as I suspected, come from something called unexpressed testosterone.”

“Unexpressed testosterone?”

“Yes. The problem comes from when cisgender men either have never had an orgasm by prostate or have not had an orgasm by prostate in a long enough time for tension to build near the prostate. With the aversion of most cisgender men to having anal sex, this problem is quite common, but you have more tension near your prostate than the majority of men I’ve seen. You’re very sick, Mr. Hamilton.”

“Oh. Luckily, I’m not averse to anal sex, and my partner has said that she’d be willing to try anything, so I’ll just ask her to fuck me instead next time. Thank you, Nurse Schuyler.”

“Actually, unexpressed testosterone should be handled strictly by a medical professional—as soon as possible in your case.”

“So, what you’re saying is…?” Alex raises his head and smirks at Eliza, who only stares at him with all the seriousness of a real nurse. Normally, when they roleplay, they both only stay in their respective roles for a short period of time before breaking character, but Eliza is thoroughly into her nurse role.

“I wouldn’t call it  _ fucking _ you, sir, but I will have to give you at least two orgasms before you leave.”

“Great.” As he lowers his head back onto the pillow, Alex tries to think of the last time he bottomed in anal with another person, but fails to recall the sensations of someone else opening him up. “Just to warn you, it’s been a while since I’ve bottomed in anal—wait, you knew that.”

“Yes, sir; I’ll keep that in mind. Are you ready for the first finger?”

“I am.” The coldness of Eliza’s lubed fingertip against his entrance makes Alex tense, but he forces himself to relax as the rest of her finger slides its way in. He turns his head to see his wife staring clinically at his ass with no sign of the intimacy that he knows she loves to show during sex.

“Does it hurt if I do this?” Eliza moves the finger inside Alex’s ass side to side as slowly as she can.

“Not really. It feels weird after not having done this in a while, but I’ll get used to it.” Alex feels Eliza circle her finger around his walls, testing his boundaries and whether she can start actively going deeper to find his prostate. “I think it would be okay if you kept going.”

“Alright, sir.” Once again, Alex makes himself relax as Eliza pushes her finger deeper into him. He feels a twinge of pain, enough to almost ask her to stop, until her fingertip brushes the part of him that hasn’t been touched in too long.

“Ah, ah, y-you found it,” he breathes, already feeling sparks of pleasure in his belly. “Sorry for the stutter; I guess it really  _ h-has _ been forever.”

“I guessed that from the amount of tension you have here, but now I know the full extent of your suffering.”

“Yeah, sure, suffering, whatever,” Alex rushes out as Eliza starts rubbing his prostate. “Oh,  _ please, _ E—Nurse Schuyler, I’ve been suffering so much with this.” Eliza increases her speed with every word until Alex comes all over himself, more than he has in years and with a force unparalleled by any orgasm he’s had solely with his penis. He’s just about to collapse into his afterglow when Eliza speaks up.

“Are you ready for your second orgasm?”

“ _ Second? _ O-oh, right, second,  _ yeah _ —” the word is cut off as Eliza starts rubbing Alex’s prostate at the same speed that she was before. “Yes, oh, it’s so  _ good, _ haven’t felt this in so long,  _ yes! _ ”

“Relax into it, then cum again.” Alex follows Eliza’s orders, and a second orgasm hits him with pleasure doubled from his first. A spurt of cum that he didn’t even know he had left in him adds to the mess on the sheets that Alex is normally so pedantic about keeping clean. Eliza doesn’t even ask before starting him on his third orgasm, which he both wants and doesn’t want to be his last. His prostate and penis burn with overstimulation, but the additional layer of pleasure feels  _ so _ good that he can’t help but beg for more, even against his body’s wishes.

“I-I don’t know—please, but no, but—ah,  _ yeah _ —so good, please,  _ more, _ but it’s too much, but—!” Alex comes again within seconds, so absorbed in his pleasure that he doesn’t notice he’s had a dry orgasm this time. Pain flashes black against his eyes and makes him cry out, “Please, no more, no more, it hurts this time, I’m done!”

“Alright, Alex, you’re done,” Eliza murmurs, the sweet, buttery cadence of her voice returning as she slips out of her persona. She removes her finger gently and lays her clean hand on Alex’s back. “You’re okay, right? I didn’t actually hurt you?”

“Hmm,” Alex mutters, too exhausted to do anything but gingerly roll away from his mess. “It w’s good, don’ worry.”

“I’m glad.” Warm lips press against Alex’s forehead, a gesture that he’d return if his mind weren’t so foggy. Eliza’s blurry silhouette moves away from Alex, eliciting a whine from the part of his brain that wants to be doted on, and Eliza chuckles fondly at him. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to brush my teeth. I’ll be right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long; my mental health has been in the pits due to midterm season and next week's Fall Break being snatched away from us students. Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


	18. Teeth and Claws (Omegaverse!Boyf riends)

In the middle of one of his classes, rut hits Jeremy so hard that he collapses, drawing the attention of his professor and the students surrounding him. He’s carted off to the Alpha division of the campus’s Health Center, where the emergency doctor gives him orders to return to his dad’s house immediately and avoid face-to-face contact with Michael so his rut doesn’t trigger Michael’s heat. So, after sitting in his dad’s car with the AC blasting while his dad collects his things from his and Michael’s apartment, Jeremy returns to his old house, jumps into his bed, and cocoons himself in his sheets.

For an indefinite amount of time—Jeremy’s rut-addled brain is too fogged with arousal to tell exactly how long—Jeremy languishes in bed. His only other activities are sleeping, eating, doing necessary hygiene things, and, of course, getting off while thinking about Michael. Jeremy’s fantasy this time is breaking his doctor’s orders and sneaking back to his apartment, where he’d trigger Michael’s heat on purpose. Jeremy’s helplessness would somehow transfer to Michael, Jeremy would take control, and he would fuck Michael like an Alpha is meant to fuck. Like most of his fantasies, Jeremy would never actually act that out—he doesn’t want to risk Michael’s health in a way that he couldn’t predict as an Alpha, and he could never live with himself if he manipulated Michael’s hormones to make him do something he’d probably regret after their mutual heat/rut cycle would finish.

(Un)fortunately, someone knocks at the Heeres’ door one day while Jeremy’s dad is out doing… something, and Jeremy goes downstairs to see Michael through the window.  _ Oh, _ hell  _ yes, _ Jeremy’s rut-brain thinks as he opens the front door, while his realistic brain warns,  _ Please don’t do what rut-brain wants you to do. _

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Jeremy says, stepping aside to let Michael in.

“I’m really worried about you, Jer. As far as I know, rut can be as bad as heat, but I don’t think you’re supposed to  _ collapse _ from it. Plus”—Michael points to the white cotton stretching across the lower half of his face—“I wore a mask.”

“A mask,” Jeremy deadpans. “Are you  _ sure _ you’re not trying to trigger your heat?”

“You must be really out of it if you think I am, dude. C’mon, let’s go to your room; you look too dizzy to stand.”

“Um… okay.”  _ He can’t just be here to check in on you, _ Jeremy’s rut-brain tells him as the two walk upstairs.  _ You both know that Michael’s too smart to think that only a mask will help block your rut hormones. Plus, your  _ room?  _ It’s so obviously a come-on! _

“Oh, wow, it’s  _ really _ bad.” Michael winces sympathetically when Jeremy opens his bedroom door.

“So you admit that the mask doesn’t help and that you should be at our apartment?” Anxiety rises in Jeremy’s mind as Michael moves closer to his bed, which emanates rut hormones more than Jeremy himself with all the days his sheets have spent absorbing them.

“If it’ll make you happy, then sure.” As is customary when the two hang out in Jeremy’s room, Michael sits in Jeremy’s desk chair, but this time, Jeremy lays on his bed rather than sitting on its edge. He cringes at how severe the hormones are compared to outside his room, and worries that Michael can sense the severity too despite his mask. Michael is uncharacteristically silent, and when Jeremy heaves himself up to check on him, he’s staring intently at his hands, which are squeezed together in his lap.

“You okay? You look—” Jeremy’s jaw clicks shut in surprise when Michael looks up at him. Emphasized by the stark white of his mask, Michael's cheeks are flushed pinker than Jeremy’s ever seen them, and his pupils are blown wide against his dark brown eyes.  _ You look like an Omega in heat, _ both of Jeremy’s mindsets finish.

“Do you want to know the real reason I came here?” Michael asks, sounding timid enough for Jeremy to look away. “You’re gonna be mad.”

“I… sure. You can tell me; I promise I won’t yell or anything.”

“Like you’d ever yell at anyone for anything. Um, I… I-I came here to, um, uh… Iwantedtotriggermyheatonpurpose.”

“ _ Huh? _ ” Jeremy’s eyes widen. “Why? That’s- I mean, I obviously wouldn’t know, but I’ve  _ heard _ that heat is terrible! Sorry, I’m not mad, just—I don’t get it.”

“I know it’s stupid, but I came up with the idea and I couldn’t get it out of my head, and now it’s getting more intense.” Michael whimpers and rests his hand on his knee, presumably just barely refraining from reaching out to Jeremy. “It’s so much, and I n-need help, but I only want it from you, Alpha.” Jeremy hardens quicker than he ever has at Michael calling him his Alpha, because he’s wanted to hear that for  _ so _ long.

“A-Alpha? You mean you…  _ want _ me to be your Alpha?”

“Wouldn't've come if not. I need someone to claim me; will you do it, Alpha?”

“I just don’t want t-to accidentally manipulate you. I’m scared that m-my hormones are influencing yours and that you don’t want it from me specifically.”

“No! I’ve wanted you forever. You’re all I can think about when I’m in heat. Please? I promise y-you’re not manipulating me; I just want you really bad.” Here Michael is, fidgeting in Jeremy’s desk chair, the perfect vision of all of Jeremy’s rut dreams for years, saying he’s always wanted Jeremy to be his Alpha and staring at him expectantly. Should he take—oh, who is he kidding, of  _ course _ he'll take this chance.

“C’mere,” Jeremy orders, patting his thighs. “On my lap.” Michael heaves himself up and stumbles the few steps to land into Jeremy’s lap, comfortably straddling Jeremy’s hips. Jeremy instinctually pulls Michael in for a hug, his nails sinking into the skin next to Michael’s shoulder blades through the soft fabric of his hoodie.

“Ah, stings, but f-feels good.” Leaning his head toward the junction of Michael’s neck and shoulder, right where his pulse point is, Jeremy takes a large whiff of Michael’s light, citrusy heat scent.

“You’re so pretty,” Jeremy mutters as his Alpha instincts activate. “Can I fuck you now?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

“Oh, thank God. Arms up first.” Michael moves away from Jeremy and raises his arms, and Jeremy nearly rips Michael’s hoodie and shirt off in his desperation to run his hands over Michael’s soft chest and stomach. “You’re s-so  _ soft _ ; I’ve always liked that. So perfect to protect pups. I don’t want pups, just- it’s hot to think about you having them.”

“Thank you, Alpha. I understand about the pups. It’ll b-be nice to feel your cock in me after just using toys to pretend it’s your cock,” Michael teases.

“You thought about my cock in you?” Jeremy growls. “Take off your jeans and lay on the bed.” With a smile, Michael pushes himself off of Jeremy, stands up to take his jeans off, and pauses with his hands at his jeans button.

“Do you wanna take these off me, or should I?”

“You do it.” If Jeremy were in less of a hurry to fuck, he’d have asked Michael to strip for him, but he instead tries to savor watching Michael hurriedly slip out of his jeans and boxers. Michael reveals himself to be achingly hard already, as is Jeremy. “Good boy. Now lay down while I take my clothes off.” Jeremy huffs with relief as he slides his clothes off, the cool air of his room hitting his burning skin. He doesn’t notice Michael staring until he hears a gasp from his bed. “Hmm?”

“Oh my God, your cock is so  _ big, _ ” Michael groans, instinctively reaching towards Jeremy’s hard cock. “You’re gonna feel so good in me.” In a move of uncharacteristic boldness, Jeremy nestles himself between Michael’s legs, leans his head down so that his lips are right next to Michael’s ear, and whispers:

“And you’ll feel so tight and warm around me.” Jeremy strains to open and reach inside the drawer underneath his bed, but eventually manages to pull out a condom. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve always been ready.” The words make Jeremy smile unbidden as he puts on the condom and liberally lubes up his cock. He lines up his tip with Michael’s dripping entrance and slowly pushes in, grabbing onto Michael’s thick thighs for stability. To Jeremy’s amazement, it’s not that difficult to slide into Michael with how wet the Omega already is, even though Michael probably wouldn’t be that tight without his heat considering his apparent toy usage.

“Already so wet for me. Is this how you are every heat w-when you use your toys?”

“Uh-huh. I alw-ways think about you when I do it,” Michael confesses. His surprisingly sharp nails dig and claw into Jeremy’s back as he  _ finally _ pulls Jeremy in for a kiss, Michael’s addictively soft lips pressing against Jeremy’s own slightly chapped ones.

“Tell m-me your fantasies and I-I’ll give you a kiss for each one,” Jeremy manages to say, starting to move a bit inside Michael.

“Think about you t-tying me up a lot. Y-you’d tell me to not move like a good Omega while you put your p-pups in me. After that, you’d p-plug me up t-to make sure I was pregnant and have me l-leave it in. I-I wanna be a good Omega for you.”

“You’re already a g-good Omega f-for telling me.” As promised, Jeremy kisses Michael again, this time with a bite against his lower lip.

“A-a new one i-is that you’d- you’d punish me for being naughty and coming here, b-bend me over and s-smack my ass-  _ aah! _ Alpha! There it is, there it is!” Michael yelps, his nails again raking down Jeremy’s back.

“Y-you gonna c-cum soon, Omega?” Jeremy thrusts his hips fast enough for it to be significantly more pleasurable. “T-tell me.”

“Yeah, prob’ly, Alpha, fuck me,  _ please! _ ”

“Don’t- worry- gonna make- you cum-” With the same collapsing sensation he felt when rut hit him in class, but with a pleasurable numbness to it, Jeremy lets his head fall on Michael’s chest, sinking his teeth into the skin right above his collarbone as he cums into him. He only starts pulling out when he hears Michael cum not long after, and the biting part of his hormones starts to trickle out of him as he takes off and throws away the condom.

“God, that was so  _ good, _ it was the best I’ve ever felt,” Michael breathes, rolling over to cuddle Jeremy like a koala when the Alpha lays back on his bed.

“Mmm, me too. Um… we’re mates now, right? You don’t regret— _ OH MY GOD! _ ” Two red bumps are on Michael’s upper collarbone, each bleeding slightly, and each far enough apart for Jeremy to know that it was  _ him _ who did it.

“No, I…” Michael gently smudges the blood away from his soul mark, “I kind of treasure it, actually. So I don’t regret it. And, yes, I am sure about that.”

“O… okay.” Jeremy snuggles into his Omega’s shoulder, lightly kissing its uppermost ridge when his lips arrive there. “But, really, mates? You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Um,  _ duh _ . I wouldn’t let any other Alpha do that to me.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re all mine.” Suddenly tired from his outpouring of hormones, Jeremy rubs his eyes and further nuzzles into Michael’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I am. Goodnight, Alpha.”

“Night, Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! THIS IS OUT!!! I've been wanting to write these two in Omegaverse /forever/, and I finally have a completed oneshot about just that!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


End file.
